


Twisted Reality

by hanakoanime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur couldn't help but to think that this was sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Reality

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt: _Non-sparkly vampire!England. Rating: R-18_ ) I don't really think I reached the rating...but I hope I did. Also not beta'd, but I'll probably replace this version with the beta'd version once my beta is done.  Anyways, it's meant to be confusing until the very end...

**Title:** Twisted Reality

 **Pairing:** England/Japan

 **Rating:** R-18

 **Summary:** Arthur couldn't help but to think that this was sick.

 **Notes:** (Prompt: _Non-sparkly vampire!England. Rating: R-18_ ) I don't really think I reached the rating...but I hope I did. Also not beta'd, but I'll probably replace this version with the beta'd version once my beta is done.  Anyways, it's meant to be confusing until the very end...

 **Warning:** Gore, inconsistencies, Twilight references, Darren Shan Saga references

It was something he never understood—the sentiment that some of his kind had for their food.  Sure, there were a few that tasted better than others, but it wasn’t worth the time to raise them. 

  
But, there was a time that he thought otherwise…  The boy he loved as a father would had gotten up and betrayed him.  He took all that he had to offer, but then destroyed the trust by breaking away without warning.

  
Now, he was cold, ruthless—ready to kill anyone who tried to cross him.

  
“Vampire?”  Yet, there was always one who would question him, asking if he was serious or if he thought it was some sick joke.

  
“Yes,” he managed to ground out.

  
The boy, who looked no older than himself, was thoughtful—or so he assumed—before he spoke up again.  “Do you sparkle in the sun?”

  
He froze in shock.  _‘What the hell?’_

  
“I believed I heard wrong.  May you please repeat what you said?”

  
The Japanese male, who didn’t seem like the type that had an insatiable curiosity, repeated, “Do you sparkle in the sun?”

  
“Where the bloody hell would you get that idea?!”

  
“Twilight.”

  
Arthur felt like he’d been slapped at that moment.  _‘Right.  Those bloody idiots mentioned the newest vampire book was an insult… but I never thought it could be this ridiculous.’_

  
“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but vampires do not sparkle.   And we do not drink the blood of animals.”  He had to admit the person right in front of him was intriguing.  “What’s your name?”

  
Not a bit startled, said person replied, “Kiku Honda.”

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kiku.  My name is Arthur Kirkland.”  He allowed himself to deviate from his original plan—not that this boy would be alive for much longer.

  
“May I ask why?”

  
“Why what?”

  
“Why don’t you drink animal blood?”

  
Arthur, deciding to stretch the truth, bluntly stated, “The blood is nasty.”  In truth, the blood of animals was poisonous to vampires—they would slowly decay while believing that everything was alright.   


* * *

  
 _The quaint little village he used to live in was now inhabited by a group of vampires that wanted to live on animal blood.  While he promised peace, he didn’t intend on letting them go on their own.  He wanted to see them right before they left—he even told them that._

 _That’s why he was shocked that there was no one there to “greet” him.  He knew that there were very few vampires who were stupid enough to let another of their kind go as they please without interrogating them—these vampires weren’t stupid at all._

 _Right when he reached the “house” they lived in, he saw the bodies—all within the last stages of decomposition.   He wanted to laugh at their stupidity, to tell them that he was right about animal blood, but all he could do was pity the family who thought they could make a difference._  


* * *

He saw Kiku’s mouth opening to ask another question when he heard the trees rustling, indicating the approach of someone else.  He turned his head to see another vampire, who wanted his prey.  “Mine,” he hissed lowly.

  
He could see the other was frightened by his sudden change of mood, but was wise enough not to press it.  _‘He might… even become a powerful ally…’_

  
He didn’t get to drain Kiku of his blood—much to his chagrin—but he had no doubt he would meet the teen one day again.  


* * *

The day came when he caught Kiku’s scent among the bystanders surrounding him.  He could easily follow him, and then attack him in his sleep… but it would not be fun or exciting.

  
It somehow ended with him being trapped between Kiku and a wall—either of which he could break.  Kiku seemed calm, collected, and it unnerved him.  Never before had someone not stared at him in fear and/or wonder.

  
“You.”  Those words that Kiku uttered seemed to have an effect, to the point where he wanted to touch Kiku.

  
“What of it?”  He tried to hide how he felt with those gruff, seemingly uncaring words. 

  
“You let me live last time.  Why?”  There was nothing other than simple curiosity behind those words.

  
He opened his mouth to answer, to tell him that it was just a fluke, but he couldn’t get it out.    Try as he might, the words that he wanted to utter wouldn’t be said.

  
He could see comprehension in Kiku’s eyes, and he knew that Kiku wouldn’t say what he thought until he spoke.

  
He was about to reach out to Kiku when the whole scene shattered right in front of him.  There was nothing now, just an empty blackness.

  
He screamed when the bodies of the dead climbed on him, scrambling to rip him apart.  He could barely hear himself cry—the pain was unendurable.  He saw the blood stream out of him—saw those monsters ripping at his ribs to get his heart and lungs.

  
Right before the pain ended, he swore he saw those monsters laughing at him.  


* * *

He woke to find that he imagined it all… or someone was having fun with his dreams.  “Kiku!”

  
He saw his apprentice flit right in front of him.  “Yes, Arthur-san?”

  
“What were you doing?”

  
He swore he saw amusement in those otherwise dull eyes, but the answer didn’t satisfy him.  “I went hunting.”

  
“Then why was I dreaming of a bloody idiot and his lackeys eating my internal organs?!”

  
He saw it again, the amusement, before it was hidden behind his calm façade of a mask.   “I do not know.  Maybe you drank some bad blood?”

  
The answer seemed likely, but it did nothing to sooth him.  In fact, he was getting angrier by each denial.  “I know as well as you do that I did not drink any bad blood recently.  Otherwise, you would be having the same problem as I do.”

  
He saw Kiku crack a small smile while he replied, “I might have had the same problem.  I am better at hiding it than you are.”


End file.
